


Prowling For Santa

by CommanderSideswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Prowl as Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: A Christmas gift for Shinska.  When Jazz hosts his annual Christmas party at the Autobot base, he becomes quite suspicious of the "Santa Claus", while wondering where Prowl is...





	Prowling For Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



Jazz would carefully start to hang the mistletoe alongside tinsel and a few paper ornaments that were shaped like snowflakes and bells. He seemed to hum a bright and cheery carol, his optics glimmering. This was going to be a great party--even if he was convinced that Prowl probably wouldn't show. Prowl rarely if ever did, and didn't stay long. The cheery carol would suddenly turn a bit sour for a moment.

 

He didn't know, however, that Prowl was secretly helping set up, quiet while he did so in order to surprise Jazz. He was wanting to stay during the party, and surprise Jazz as "Prowler Claus". He didn't want Jazz finding out too soon and ruining the surprise, but he wanted to spoil it for Jazz at the same time and he was torn. In the end, he knew that it'd be better to surprise Jazz. After all, for two years, he'd been doing this and Jazz hadn't caught him yet.

 

Soon, Jazz would begin the part, seeming to look around as though wondering if Prowl would show up. He squinted when he saw a mech dressed as Santa, not sure who it was, and started following him with intent. The Santa seemed to be handing out gifts to various mecha. Upbeat Christmas music was playing in the background, offsetting Jazz's hunt.

 

Prowl gave a warm smile. Jazz was onto him, he knew; in fact, he was hoping for that. He was handing out gifts with a soft smile the whole time, excited to see how Jazz reacted as each gift was going to someone. He was his gift to Jazz, a surprise that he hoped Jazz would be able to get to soon.

 

Once the last gift was handed over, Prowl felt one of Jazz's hands on his shoulder. Jazz turned him around sternly, narrowing his optics behind his visor. Prowl himself had a smirk behind the fake beard, his optics glinting playfully. He adjusted his hat slightly, winking.

 

"Who are you really, Santa?" Jazz leaned in closer.

 

Prowl gave a deep, throaty laugh, his optics glinting. "Jazz. You know who I am, don't you?"

 

Jazz's visor and optics suddenly lit up. "Prowler? That's YOU?" He couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself. "You've been here the whole time!"

 

"Handing out gifts no less. I'm actually the Santa from the past two years as well." He winked.

 

Jazz cackled. "Damn it! You've been at three parties in a row and I never caught you until this year!" He tugged the beard down and kissed Prowl on the lips. "And to think I thought you wouldn't show, while you've been here spreading cheer. Might actually leave my own party EARLY for once." He snickered and winked to Prowl.

 

"With me, right?" Prowl cooed.

 

"Damn right, with you. I mean, I do have a gift to unwrap from his red suit." Jazz winked and trilled.


End file.
